The Song of Poseidon
by Misaki Kinomoto
Summary: When they get a new feisty addition to their school, the young bladers can only sit back and watch, as she destroys the social heirarchy and brings the school down into utter and absolute CHAOS. The Playboys SO do not know who they're messing with.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-

Misaki Kinomoto is Bey High's newest addition. There she finds friends, enemies and most of all….drama! She's had her own bag of experiences…but can she survive high school???

Biodata:

Name-Misaki Kinomoto

Eyes- No definite colour as such. It depends on her moods, really. Happy is green, sad is blue, embarrassed is pink, anger is dark red and hate is black.

Hair- Chestnut blonde hair that curls towards the ends, downwards. Slight fringe, step cut.

Wardrobe- It isn't too girly…she usually wears jeans and a t-shirt…and her friends clothes too if she wants(male friends)

Past- you can find it out as you read. But this I will tell you, she knows the Majestics.

Attitude- Misaki is an overall friendly person. She's very tomboyish and VERY competitive. She NEVER EVER backs down from a challenge. She believes that what guys can do, SHE can do better. She plays anything that's legal. She's a smart girl, high IQ, but she doesn't flaunt it a lot.

Beyblade- Her blade is very dangerous. Its black, and very advance. There is NO blade in the world like it.

Bitbeast- Poseidon, Typhon(yes she has TWO bitbeasts, one blade. Read story to figure it out)


	2. Chapter 1 First friends, first fight, a

_Chapter 1- First friends, first fight, and first impression_

"Silence! Class, we have a new addition, Misaki Kinomoto," said the teacher, Ms. Brown.

'Great. She's probably another slut…" thought Max.

Tyson was taking advantage of the fact that Hilary did not have homeroom with him, and was sleeping.

Rei was sitting near Tyson, disbelief etched on his face as he watched his close friend sleep.

"Hello, My name is Misaki Kinomoto. To all of you who I will like, I look forward to being your friend. To all of you who will likely invoke my wrath and displeasure, it will be a pleasure to make your live's a virtual hell hole," said a female voice, enthusiastically. Max looked up and chuckled.

The girl was hot. There was no denying it. But she was also very boyish…her clothes flaunted that fact to the world. It had a symbol on it and under the symbol, it said, "The next person who asks me what this means will have an intimate relationships with my good friends, Ms. Rightfist and ." Her jeans were those skinny jeans…which was apparently in fashion now, but she had made her own…adaptions to it. They were torn at her knees. She was wearing fingerless gloves that reminded Max of Tyson's gloves. Her chesnut brown hair reached her shoulders in curls, though you could tell she hadn't combed it.

She took a seat next to Max and the class began.

"Hey, my name's Rei Kon, and these are Tyson Granger and Max Tate," said Rei, outside class.

"Misaki Kinomoto. Pleased to meet you," she said, smiling at them.

"So how did you like class?" asked Max.

"Didn't really pay attention, really. I was watching Tyson sleep unnoticed by the teacher. I was wondering how he does it. Ended up with a headache," she said, her eyes twinkling in amusement. Tyson grinned at her.

"Hey guys!" said a girl's voice. The four turned and saw Hilary, Emily and Mariah walk to them.

"Hey! You must be the new girl!" said Hilary, sticking out her hand.

"Hilary Tatibana," she said, and Misaki introduced herself.

"Emily," said the orange haired girl next to her.

"Mariah," said the pink haired girl.

"We can show you around the school," said Mariah.

"Yeah, who knows where you'll get lost!" said Emily.

"I'd really appreciate that. Though my little angels have been following me everywhen today," said the girl, pointing at Enrique, Oliver, Johnny and Robert who were near their lockers.

"You know them?" said Max.

"Since I was to young to walk, actually. I'm staying with them," she explained.

"Must be real protective, huh," said Tyson.

"That's an understatement. If Robert didn't keep Enrique back, he'd follow me to the girls bathroom so that I would be safe," said Misaki, chuckling.

Suddenly, she bumped into a very muscular chest. She looked up and saw a good looking boy around her age, with a smirk plastered on his lips, his crimson eyes mocking her.

"Sorry," she said, and attempted to go.

"Hey, hey hey! Name's Kai Hiwatari. What's your name, cupcake?" he cooed, blocking her way.

"Misaki Kinomoto. Remember it. Next time you try to hit on me, I'll castrate you with my bare hands and THEN my big brothers will slice you up and chuck you into the garbage you belong in!" she yelled.

All traffic in the hallway had stopped. They were all watching the fight.

"Well,well,well. Shall we tell her about our-ahem- inititiation ceremony, Tala?" he said, the smirk growing wider, as he circled her.

The red haired boy he had addressed nodded, a chuckle escaping him.

"Hiwatari leave her alone," snarled Tyson.

"No one asked for your inputs Granger, so keep them to yourself," Kai sneered.

"Leave him alone, Hiwatari. He's done nothing to you," said Hilary.

"Well, Tyson, looks like you got yourself a girlfriend," Tala said, causing the crowd to laugh.

"Can it Red head. And you, Mr. I'm-so-popular-cuz-I-put-others-down, you stay away from my friends," said Misaki.

The crowd twittered, and kai smiled. "Fiesty, I like it. So, where do you live," he said, leaning towards her. She didn't step back, just glared him in the eyes and said, "Jurgen Residency." A gasp came out of their audience.

"Hmm, so you live with the european snobs," said Kai, still assessing her. "They are not snobs, Hiwatari. Now Can it and move, because if they see this, they're gonna fist you clean off earth," she growled.

"What are you, Robert's new whore?" he said, smirking.

Misaki's fist collided with his face and before he had time to react, he was up against a locker with Misaki's livid face just inches from his. "Stay-away-from-me-and-my-friends-or-I-will-knock-you-into-next-Saturday," she growled, and walked away, with her new friends.

"Fuck that bitch," muttered Kai.

"Who knew a girl could give you such a shiner," said Tala, handing his some ice.

"Fuck her. I will make her regret the day she stepped into Bey High. I will use all my power here to ruin her entire life, for good!" he said, and Tala could see he wasn't taking this too well.

"What was that 'initiation' crap about?" she asked Rei.

"Hiwatari and Co, they are the school's playboys…" said Max.

"I kind of noticed from their flirting. So?" she said.

"You know wolves right?" said Hilary, confusing everyone.

"Yeah…"

"Well, lets take the guys in Bey High as wolves. Hiwatari and Co. are the alpha males. On a hunt, the alpha wolves get their share first, and then everyone else…" she explained.

"Oh. They wanna fuck me," said Misaki, and Tyson chuckled.

"I don't think Misaki would have cared if you told her that outright," he said.

Misaki smiled and sat with her group. "So what are we doing for gym anyway?" she asked.

"Usually we play rugby…" started Max.

"Really? I want to play too!" she said, and Tyson backed of a bit.

"But its only guys," he explained.

"I-WANNA-PLAY!!!!" she wailed.

Robert appeared out of nowhere. "What are you not giving my princess?" he growled.

"She wants to play rugby with us!" Max said.

"THEN LET HER, YOU IDIOTIC NINCOMPOOPS!" he roared, and softened as he looked at Misaki.

"Tell me if there is any more trouble, ok?" he said and left.

"You are spoilt!" Hilary said.

"I know. He spoils me rotten. I just pull the right strings and I get what I want, when I want it," replied Misaki, and the whole group laughed.


	3. Chapter 2Revenge is sweet

_Chapter 2-Revenge is always sweet_

Misaki loved her new group. They were a close-knitted group and they themselves invited her to join them. She sat with them in the cafeteria, a small smile on her face.

"What's up, Misaki? Why are you smiling so much?" asked Max.

"You know, you guys are my first friends other them Robbie and the others,"she said.

"Really? How come?" asked Hilary, confused. Misaki was an outgoing girl. She was friendly to everyone who was friendly to her. Hell, she could kill Hiwatari with Kindness if needed.

"Well, I was home-schooled," she explained.

Suddenly she felt a liquid ooze down her hair. She looked back and saw Hiwatari was standing right behind her. He had emptied a cup of coffe on her hair.

"I prefer my coffee black, Hiwatari. Not in my hair," she said, her eyes flashing stood up, a smile plastered on her face.

"And how do YOU like your pastries? Super sweet? OR IN YOUR FACE!" she bellowed, and shoved it in his face.

"That was a waste of a good pastry!" said Tala, amused by how she had reacted.

"You want it, you can eat it off his face," she growled.

He chuckled, and he turned to leave, but Kai had taken his ice cream and shoved it into her face.

"Asshole! I hope you like how fruit salad feels in you hair!" she yelled, and dropped it on his hair.

This continued a long time, till she ended it with yelling, "TO HELL WITH ALL THE SWEET STUFF, HIWATARI! I HOPE YOU LIKE HOW HOT SAUCE FEELS IN YOUR PANTS!" she bellowed, as many people flinched. She grabbed his pants, pulled slightly and emptied the contents in his boxers, her eyes never once leaving his.

They were a sight, if you wanted to stay alive. Misaki had coffee dripping down her hair, ice cream in her face, chocolate dripping from her shirt, and to top it off, Kai had eptied a can of whipped cream in her hair. Kai had fruits falling from his hair, pastry cream stuck on his face, along with the jam from her toast. His shirt was covered in strawberry syrup and now he had HOT SAUCE in his boxers. Under normal circumstances, you could laugh at them.

Then the two enemies did something no one expected them to do. They giggled. "Do you have any idea how funny you look?" giggled Misaki. "Says the girl with whipped cream in her hair," chuckled Kai. Mariah and Emily looked at the two, obvious questioning their sanity. "I better clean it all out…the coffee will take DAYS to get out, Hiwatari," she muttered and they both left to clean up before class.

As the gang sat in the music room, Emily looked at Misaki's stain-free shirt. "Where'd you get the new shirt?" she asked. "Enri. He has a couple shirts in his locker, for emergencies. Gave it to me," she replied, smiling. Obviously, she had somehow managed to get the worst off herself. Kai and his gang came in and sat in the seats in front of them. "How'd the coffee-removal go, Kinomoto?" he said, and she smirked. "Not too bad. How'd you like the hot sauce?" she replied. "I wore new boxers." "I didn't ask. I asked how it felt," she said, rolling her eyes. Then, the teacher entered and asked them all to play a song, which earned groans from a majority of the boys. "First we'll have Misaki Kinomoto. What will you play dear?" she asked the girl. "Piano, please," she replied, and seated herself on the chair.

_Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company_

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah  


Kai's mouth was wide open in shock. And not only him, all the students and the teacher herself were at shock of how wonderful her voice was. Then Tyson, Max and Rei stood up and clapped, slowly, and were soon joined by others. Misaki walked quietly to her desk, and stopped in front of Hiwatari. "Close your mouth, Hiwatari. A fly could get in," she said, smirking slightly before sitting down. He scowled. "Hiwatari, since you seemed so prone to volunteer yourself today, come on up," the teacher said, making Misaki laugh softly. He turned around and mouthed, "I will get you." She rolled her eyes and flicked her fingers like she was dismissing him. Kai scowled more(if that was possible) and took the guitar, strumming it for a few seconds.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

I never know what the future brings  
But I know you're here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?

I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this **much** is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side

I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?

Several people were now in a state of shock. Misaki scowled a bit. He was almost as good as her at singing. Tyson and Rei were blinking furiously, and the girls(including her friends) had fainted. Misaki looked at her class, and giggled at the stupididty of the numerous girls around her. Kai chuckled as well, and strolled calmly to his seat.

"So what club are you guys in?" said Misaki. "Well, we're all into beyblading, except Hilary. She's kind of like our official cheerleader. We're trying to choose a team, so that we can enter in the inter-school tournament. Apparently, it's a 9 people team from each school," answered Max. "Hey, can I join too? I wanna blade too," said Misaki. Tyson chuckled. "I don't think we really have a choice, Misaki. Robert would come here and fist us," he replied, and Rei affectionately ruffled the girls' hair. She laughed, clearly not minding it.

Kai Hiwatari watched from afar, a look of pure hatred plastered on his face. "Ok, Tala. What do we have?" he said. "There is one idea that would work perfectly. Get her to fall for you. Then fuck her senseless and dump her. Heartless but perfect,"Tala said, and Kai grinned. "Perfect Tala. If I ever wondered why you were my best friend, I got my answer today!" he said. 'Revenge can be very sweet' Kai thought.

Misaki lined up with the guys and Mariah and Emily for the mini-tournament, that would decide the teams. First up was Mariah and Emily, a battle which Emily lost, and was disqualified. But apparently, she was the team strategist, so her place on the team was gauranteed. Next was Enrique and Oliver, from which, Oliver lost. Next was Johnny and some unknown boy in which Johnny won. Then Tyson, Robert, Rei and Max all got into the semi finals with Kai and Tala. Misaki took in a deep breath and stepped to the dish, and the battle didn't take too long since her opponent was clearly not very experienced. Tala and Tyson ended in a draw, which meant they both were going to the team. Johnny lost against Robert(a very obvious win) and Rei and Mariah ended up in a draw like Max and Enrique. Last was Kai and Misaki. Everyone sat down, sure this was going to be a very good match.


	4. Chapter 3The team is decided

_Chapter 3-And the team is decided!_

The battle started with neither one calling their bitbeast. Finally, Kai called Dranzer. "Dranzer! Attack!" he yelled. "Bitbeast huh? Fine, Poseidon, rise and quench the fire!" she yelled, and soon the entire room was filled with steam. "Who's won? Who's won?" Tyson called out. "We can't see a thing Granger. Wait!" said Kai's impatient voice. Finally the steam vanished and they saw the two beyblades lying there, neither one spinning. "Another draw???" Tala said, and it seemed that all 9 players were ready. The team had been decided.

"Aw, its not fair, Misu. I wanna go tooooo!" wailed Johnny. "Aw, its ok, sweety. Don't worry, I'll get both you and Oliver stuff from the places we go, k?" said Misaki, hugging them as the group laughed softly. It had been 3 weeks since the team had been decided and finally they were going for the tournament. "Will you get your babies off you and hurry up Kinomoto?" called an impatient Kai. Robert glared at him and Enrique pulled out his baseball bat(AN- why's he carrying that??). Misaki rolled her eyes, said her goodbyes and they all rushed into the plane. Robert and Enrique were seated with Tala(how they will survive, who knows?) Tyson was with Hilary, Mariah was with Rei and Max had seated himself with Emily. "Tala, will you do me a small favour and sit next to your best friend, so that I can sit here?" Misaki said. "Sorry Kinomoto. I'd love to do your bidding, but rules are rules. As the captain and vice-captain, you both have to sit together and plan our groupings and practice," said Tala. She sighed loudly. "Just sit, Kinomoto. I'm not gonna eat you," said Kai, and Misaki pouted. "I'm not so sure about that," she muttered and sat next to Kai.

"We have 3 singles and 3 doubles. We have to group them," Kai said. "Mariah and Rei should be together. Their bitbeasts are both very similar, with similar moves as well, thus making them very compatible," said Misaki. "Yeah, also, considering they've known each other for years, they think alike as well, so that's a good combo," he replied, writing them down as the first pair. Tyson and Max was the next pair. "I'm not so sure about this pair. Tysons an offensive player, people get on his nerves easily. Max is calmer, and a defensive type. Though their qualities do compliment each other, Hiwatari, I'm not so sure Tyson can work as a team when it comes to beyblading," misaki said. "We'll put them as 'Under survelence'," Kai said, writing it down. "Now Robert and Enrique are a good team. They think, blade, and even walk together. They've got a strong bond, so they will be our other golden pair. That leaves Tala, you and me to do the singles. We should change this once in a while according to the enemy," said Misaki. Kai nodded, and smiled at her. Misaki was surprised at the smile, but smiled back. "You're good at this Kinomoto," he said, and she smiled wider. "I guess it comes naturally," she said, not looking at him. 'This might just be possible. Kai, with your charm, good looks and flirtiness, she'll fall for you in no time flat,' he thought to himself, chuckling. Misaki looked up and frowned. "What's so funny?" she asked. He shook his head and closed his eyes.

Misaki frowned. Kai was up to something. He was being all nice all of a sudden. It wasn't right. They had fought a lot, and it wasn't normal for them to get along…it was like Hilary and Tyson not fighting at least once in a day. Impossible…something was definitely up…but what? What was he trying to do? She grimaced slightly, and closed her eyes as well, clearing her mind so that she could think of any possible ideas that might have popped up in her captains brain.

Tala smirked as he watched Misaki and Kai. "She's gonna screw him," Enrique muttered. "Don't think he'd mind," Tala said. "Not like THAT you idiot! She's gonna hit him if he tries anything," said Enrique. "Oh shush, both of you. Go to sleep or you'll have jetlag when we reach there," Robert said, anger lacing his voice. Both nodded and closed their eyes.

Misaki was still worried as to what Kai Hiwatari was planning to do. She thought and thought and suddenly, the idea struck her. Tala would come up wuth that kind of idea. He was trying to get her to like him, so he could screw her senseless and then, immediately after, dump her. It was exactly what he was liable to do…he'd not only get what he wanted but also get revenge. It was the perfect plan. Now what could she do to get it to backfire on him?

Misaki had come up with an idea. Kai liked a good challenge. That much she had figured out by now. He liked easy girls, but he enjoyed the fact that he broke peoples resolves. Misaki had decided to be as hard to get as possible. She smirked, enjoying the fact she had a way to get back at hiwatari. Kai opened his eyes and yawned. "Good lord. What time is it Kinomoto?" he said. "We have one more hour till we reach our destination. I think Hilary and Tyson are asleep. So cute!" she said, smiling at the couple that slept next to them. Kai smirked. "I like the way you think, Kinomoto," he said, understanding what she wanted to do, and passed her a camera. CLICK! Misaki giggled. "Wait till we land! Tyson is gonna kill us!" she said. "Why don't we just post it up on the internet," said Kai. "No, no! We have to use it as blackmail! They'll be under our control!" she said, smirking. Kai chuckled. "Why are we enemies again? The two of us could work together and dominate the world! I'd be King of the world, and you'd be my queen!" he said, winking at her. Misaki smiled. "From what I remember Hiwatari, you flirted with me, tried to convince me into getting into bed with you, and called me Robert's whore all in the first day. You owe me by the way. Robert is blissfully unaware of the fact that you called me his whore, or he'd have kicked you into next Thursday," she said, ignoring the flirty sentence. "I'm not that bad a guy, Kinomoto. Give me a try at least!" he said, putting his arm around her. "No thank you. Hands off, Hiwatari. Or I will be the one kicking you into next Thursday," she warned him, frowning at his small smile. "Why not? I mean, I'm a nice guy if you get to know me. I can be very helpful, I'm just a flirt by nature. You ignore that bit and we'd be the best of friends! I can't help but flirt with hot girls!" he said, winking at her and she sighed. "Us being best friends is like Hilary and Tyson declaring their undying love for each other to the world. Why are you trying to convince me to be friends with you?" she said, aware of the fact that he was leaning in towards her. "We're team mates now, sweetlips. We need to get along," he said, smiling at her frown. "We work together, but we're not friends. I can get along with you fine if you lay of the flirty attitude. We don't need to be friends for that." "Aw, come on Misaki!" he said. Misaki froze. "Did you just call me Misaki, Hiwatari?" she said. "That has a nice ring to it….Misaki Hiwatari," he said, with a small fake dreamy smile. "Shut the fuck up, or I'll make you, Hiwatari," she growled. "And how are you going to do that Princess?" he said. She froze. "Misaki??" he said. "Don't call me that. Only Robert and Enri can call me that," she said, softly. Kai raised a perfect eyebrow but nodded all the same. What was up with this girl?

Robert wasn't actually sleeping. Poseidon…Misaki had not used her ultimate weopon on Kai, so she didn't hate-hate him. Not that he was complaining. Misaki was in danger, he could feel it. And he knew it wasn't Hiwatari that posed a danger to his princess, but something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on. What was it?

AN-so??? Likey??? Cliffs….hells present to readers, heaven's present to writer! ;) lol. R AND R!!!!


End file.
